


Okaerinasai

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Era bom estar em casa.





	Okaerinasai

Era bom estar em casa.

Doumeki não tinha certeza de quando ele tinha começado a pensar na loja como sua casa, mas isso era o que aquele lugar era agora. Maru, Moro e Mokona vieram correndo até o portão para recebê-lo perguntando se ele tinha trago algum presente da viagem.

Ele tinha, ele tinha trago doces para todos, pulseiras para as meninas e uma garrafa de saquê para Mokona, todos feitos no vilarejo perto de onde a escavação estava acontecendo.

Ao chegar mais perto ele pode sentir o cheiro de comida sendo cozinhada então ele deixou os outros na varanda e foi na direção da cozinha.

Ele encontrou o dono da loja de frente para o fogão mexendo algo em uma das panelas com uma colher de pau. Doumeki espiou por cima do ombro de Watanuki para ver o que estava sendo feito.

“O que é isso ?”

“Você nem vai me cumprimentar antes de ir direto para a comida ?”

“Você não foi me receber no portão com os outros, parece justo”

“Caso você não tenha notado eu estava ocupado fazendo almoço”

Doumeki notou uma certa tensão na voz de Watanuki, eles sempre discutiam assim, era realmente outra parte de estar em casa agora, mas a tensão, ou pelo o tipo de tensão que ele estava sentindo, era rara.

Também Watanuki continuava com seus olhos voltados para a panela ao invés de olhar para ele diretamente enquanto eles conversavam.

“Algo importante aconteceu enquanto eu estava longe ? Algo que você não mencinou nas suas ligações”

“Não, foi um mês bem comum”

“Eu não fiquei longe um mês, foi apenas apenas três semanas”

“Três semanas é basicamente um mês”

“Eu sei que matemática não era um dos seus pontos fortes na escola mas na verdade é quatro semanas”

“Cala a boca”

“Qual o problema Watanuki ?”

“Nada”

“Besteira, tem algo”

“Não é nada okay ?”

“Não. Você sabe que você me dizer eventualmente. Então vamos pular essa parte”

“Alguém já te disse o quão irritante você é ?”

“Eu acho que você mencionou uma vez ou duas”

Isso fez um pequeno sorriso aparecer no rosto de Watanuki. Logo desapareceu mas o fato de ter estado lá significava que provavelmente as coisas não estavam realmente ruins. E após um momento de silêncio Watanuki dissr :

“Eu achei que você não ia voltar”

“Esse é um pensamento bem idiota, você está ciente que eu vivo e trabalho nessa cidade certo ?”

“Sim eu estou, esse não é meu ponto, você não está entendendo”

“Então explique”

“Tá, dessa vez foi apenas um mês-”

“Não foi um mês”

“Três semanas, tanto faz. Mas na próxima vez podem te fazer ofertas pra ir pra outros lugares por mais tempo, ou até se mudar de vez”

“Pessoas podem até fazer mas eu diria não a essas ofertas”

“Talvez você devia dizer sim. Você tem escolhas, você não devia sentir como se você não tivesse”

“Devia ou não. Eu vou dizer não. Eu sei que eu tenho escolhas. E eu escolho isso. E você devia ter percebido isso nesse ponto”

Watanuki largou a colher de pau na panela, desligou o fogo e se virou para ele. Aí bem levemente ele o beijou.

Estava bem longe de ser a primeira vez que isso acontecia, beijos eram parte da dinâmica deles há anos nesse ponto, mas as ocasiões em que era Watanuki que começava e não ele ainda eram razoavelmente raras para aquela ser uma boa surpresa.

Após o beijo acabar Doumeki disse :

“Então você sentiu a minha falta, huh ?”

“Cala a boca”

“Isso não é uma negação”

“Eu não senti falta do quão irritante você é”

Doumeki o envolveu em seus braços e o beijou novamente, pensando mais uma vez o quão bom era estar em casa.


End file.
